A Succubus in Storybrooke
by giftofamber
Summary: Kenzi's latest client, Michael, requires Bo to come to Storybrooke and get information out of the mayor, using her lovely Succubus skills. The story takes place after the curse breaks while Emma is stuck in Fairytale Land on OUAT and prior to Nadia's death on Lost Girl. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"What kind of a name is Storybrooke?" Bo Dennis laughed into her cell phone as her best friend Kenzi told her about their latest client. Ever since Kenzi had advertised their services as private investigators of strange and abnormal events, the clients just seemed to get weirder and weirder, and this job seemed no exception.

"Bo, honey, just listen. This thing, whatever it is, is taking little kids. Michael showed me this picture of his little girl, and I swear, she's like a little Kenzi-in-training, or she could be if you could save her from being mauled to death at the hands of the Fae. Plllllllllllllllllllllllllll lleaaaaaaaaaseeee?" Kenzi felt no remorse at exploiting Bo's weak spots as they were running short on rent money *again*.

Having known Kenzi as long as she had, Bo was quick to realize she was being manipulated, "How much is this Michael saying he will pay us?"

"Bo, it's not always about the money," Kenzi pouted into the phone.

Bo continued to tease her best friend, "For me, it's not about the money. For you, on the other hand…"

"Spare me your holier-than-thou morality attitude. We've been over this. You need to help the weak and defenseless, and I need a new pair of shiny leather boots," Kenzi knew that Bo would give in eventually. She knew the unaligned succubus couldn't resist a missing child case because it reminded the older woman too much of her own life searching for the parents she never had.

"Really, Kenzi?" Bo rolled her eyes expressively as she moved the phone from her left ear to her right. It didn't even occur to her that Kenzi wouldn't be able to see her facial expression through her cell phone. Her emotions were always bubbling near the surface due to the nature of her fae abilities, and the majority of the time, she found reigning in her feelings to be a pointless exercise.

"What if I told you that you got to seduce a really hot woman to get information? Like bow-chicka-wow-wow HOT," Kenzi continued as she pulled out the photo Michael had given her of Storybrooke's mayor. According to him, nothing took place in Storybrooke without her full knowledge, and he was absolutely positive she was the one who had kidnapped his two children.

"Kenz, I know you and Lauren don't really get along, but…" Bo started. Not getting along was a bit of an understatement. The animosity that Kenzi exhibited toward Lauren was legendary, although it had been decreasing a little ever since Lauren had lived with them for a time while on the run from the Ash.

"But I don't like you sitting at home moping just because she got back with Nadia. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else," Kenzi insisted. "Remember, I've had way more experience with rejection."

Bo bit back a sarcastic response about how clearly Kenzi had forgotten how they were nearly blown up by a serial killer after she had taken Kenzi's advice last time about recovering from rejection with a 'no strings attached' sexual experience. On the one hand, Bo knew the younger girl was right that she had very little experience with rejection. The succubus was used to having people (and fae) fall under her spell with the slightest touch. Kenzi didn't have that luxury. Still, the whole 'no strings attached' thing had worked really well for her first encounter with rejection until Jenny had ruined it.

Not that Bo was really looking for a way to get over Lauren because she wasn't. She and Lauren had an understanding that she never had with Dyson. Lauren had always understood Bo's needs as a succubus mean that sexual monogamy was unrealistic and had come to terms with that. Bo was actually finding it harder to extend Lauren the same courtesy with Nadia, but she was trying her hardest. Perhaps a new job would be a good idea after all.

Bo certainly needed a distraction-and rent money, though she'd never admit money was a factor in her decision. She reasoned Kenzi did well at identifying the cases that appeared Fae-related, so it probably wouldn't be a wild goose chase even if the town was named Storybrooke. Bo finally acquiesced, "Fine. Kenz, tell me everything you know, and who is this really hot woman that I need to use my powers on?"

"Well, the kids were taken near the beach, and I'm just getting a huge Fae vibe. These kids were *just* reunited with their father, and then suddenly they go missing. It doesn't make any sense. Anyhow, he thinks the Mayor is responsible…she's the really HOT woman. Michael keeps calling her the Evil Queen for some reason. Maybe it's a stage name or something," Kenzi thought out loud. "Anyhow, you have to get permission from the Mayor to search her town anyhow, so it can't hurt right?"

* * *

Regina Mills sat at her desk, staring at the mound of paperwork in front of her, and wondered if there was any point to completing it. It was only a matter of time before the citizens of Storybrooke insisted she step down and held a new election—with her luck, they'd probably elect Mary Margaret Blanchard the new Mayor in absentia. She should be spending her time focusing on getting Henry back in her life, which unfortunately meant she had to get Ms. Emma Swan back from the Enchanted Forest when all she wanted to do was leave her there and pretend she didn't exist. Well, that wasn't entirely true: she was already beginning to miss their fights. Emma was the only one to really stand up to her, and Regina liked being kept on her toes. Not to mention the adorable little smirk Emma sported whenever she mistakenly thought that she had put one over on the mayor; ok, it was official—Regina had lost her mind.

Regina stared at the clock momentarily, thinking to herself. It was going to be a long day. She sighed and picked up the papers at the top of the pile and began to read, 'Storybrooke Town Budget.'


	2. Chapter 2

As Bo drove past the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign into town, the first thing she noticed was that the town looked like a hurricane had just passed through. Townspeople were out cleaning up debris, but it looked like the roads were relatively safe to travel. No trees were blocking her path at any rate. She spotted a long haired brunette teenager with what appeared to be red streaks through her hair and incredibly tiny jean shorts. The girl would almost be attractive if she didn't remind her so much of Kenzi. Speaking of Kenzi, perhaps this would be a good place to stop and ask for directions.

As she exited the car, she noticed the young girl was looking at her with a lustful curiosity. Ok, a lustful curiosity was a bit of an understatement; the teenager was staring at her like she wanted to tear her clothes off in the middle of the street. Bo could definitely use that to her advantage.

The girl still hadn't taken her eyes off of the succubus's low-cut black top when she asked, "Can I help you?"

Bo responded, trying to use her own persuasive skills before resorting to her powers, "Yes, actually. I'm trying to find Mayor Mills. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Why do you want to know?" The young girl answered a question with a question, her distaste for the mayor apparent by her tone of voice.

An angry, short in stature, hefty-looking man came up behind the teenager to offer his opinion, "She's probably working with her. Gets a kick out of ruining our lives."

"Woah, wait a minute. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not here to ruin anyone's lives, Mister….I'm sorry. Let me start over. I'm Bo, and you are?" Bo offered her hand in introduction to the man in front of her.

"Name's Leroy. Folks call me Grumpy. We just don't get a lot of strangers around these parts," Grumpy stated, his tone indicated he still found her to be suspicious.

"I'm Ruby. Leroy's right. We don't get a lot of strangers here, especially not ones looking like…" Ruby blushed slightly when she realized what she was about to say.

Grumpy on the other hand had no such reservations about speaking his mind, "The Evil Witch herself. Take a look around you. This…is all her doing."

A look of fear crossed Ruby's face as she realized that Grumpy was speaking the truth. The stranger did bear a great resemblance to their former Evil Queen. She had been so distracted by those gorgeous deep brown locks of hair, luscious red lips, tight black leather pants and deliciously low-cut black top that she hadn't noticed it before.

Smug people like that made Bo wonder why she tried so hard to be good and use her powers only when necessary. Even if the mayor was as evil as Leroy claimed, the succubus still wanted to clock him for the intended insult toward herself, whose only crime was asking about the most powerful woman in town. She wondered why she felt such sympathy for this unknown woman without having any logical basis for it. Probably hormones, she thought to herself. Kenzi was right that Bo's sexual urges had been raging lately.

Of course, Bo couldn't rule out the possibility that the 'Evil Witch' known as the Mayor was a Fae. The succubus herself had been called far worse than an evil witch before she had learned to control her feedings. Bo stiffened, not wanting to give away her thoughts, "Listen, I don't know what you have against the Mayor, but the picture I have from the newspaper indicates that she is a woman with short hair and olive skin who wears pencil skirts. We look nothing alike."

Grumpy rolled his eyes, "Ain't you ever heard of a disguise? She's as black as they come, trust me, and I don't mean like Lancelot."

"Lancelot?" Bo queried. This place was definitely sounding more and more like it was inhabited by the Fae. In the last two years, she had encountered multiple creatures of legend, including the Furies of Greek mythology, and found that the source of those legends were powerful Fae. So, a Fae creature from the Arthurian legends seemed perfectly standard to her.

"Leroy!" Ruby's tone warned. If this new woman wasn't to be trusted, Grumpy was giving away a lot of information that could be used against them. She put on a winning smile and continued, "My Grandmother owns a bed and breakfast; how about I take you there for some coffee? My treat, of course."

Bo considered the offer briefly, deciding that she was wasting too much time already when there could be a wild, uncontrolled Fae on the loose. She gently placed her hand on Ruby's arm, releasing the smallest bit of chi into the young girl. She watched as her energy worked its magic both visibly as Ruby's arm glowed briefly and audibly as the girl let out a whimper of pleasure. Bo's voice had a deep, sultry tone as she responded, "Perhaps I could take a rain check? Once I speak with Mayor Mills, I would love to come back and see everything you have to offer."

Ruby was having trouble remembering how to string words together into a sentence, let alone why she had ever thought the alluring woman in front of her to be untrustworthy. All she could do was visualize taking the stranger with the succulent curves to bed for a night of erotic passion. When she finally realized that she had been asked a question, she was quick to respond, "Um, yes. She's…ah….probably in her office over there."

Grumpy growled, "Ruby!" to no avail. He'd been around long enough to deduce that Ruby was falling victim to the charms of the seductress and that she wouldn't see reason until the woman was out of her sight.

Bo's eyes followed where Ruby was pointing until she saw a grey building with a sign identifying itself as the Town Hall. She flashed a smile, knowing full well the power she now held over the teen and vowing not to abuse it. She replied smoothly, "Thank you for being so helpful. I suppose I'd best get this over with."

"I could come with you…I mean, go with you," Ruby offered. She blushed pure crimson as she heard the words come out of her mouth.

Bo immediately tried to think of the best excuse she could utilize without looking suspicious, "I don't think I'll get very far if she associates me with her enemies. But, thank you for offering."

Ruby nodded, thankful that Bo isn't going to acknowledge her choice of words. She forces her voice to stay steady as she continued, "You won't forget to stop by afterwards?"

"Of course," Bo answered. She had every intention of keeping her promise, especially if her visit with the Mayor didn't yield the desired results—information about the missing children. Deciding to leave her car where it was, she walked the short distance to the town hall alone, sashaying her hips for Ruby's benefit.

As Bo approached the door, she asked herself why she hadn't also felt the need to succubus-touch Leroy. It wasn't like her to leave loose ends, but he had just seemed so harmless. Cranky, but harmless. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina had been staring at budgets and reports for hours, and somehow, all of them made her think of Emma in some way. The town budget made her think of how Emma would argue for more modern equipment and why she needed a deputy. The report from the city council about the new playground made her think of how adorable Emma was making a fool of herself by accusing Regina of misusing town funds. The report from the Sheriff's station—well, if one considered David to be part of the Sheriff's station—made her think about how she missed correcting Emma's spelling and teasing her about catching cats in trees. She needed to think of something else, anything else. Obsessing over her son's birth mother was completely unhealthy, especially since Emma might never return and Henry might never forgive her.

She finally found that something else to think about as she read David's report more closely. Missing children, in her town, that she hadn't planned to make disappear. Where was that blasted blonde when she needed her? She had to solve this mystery on her own, and fast before it turned into a political nightmare. She couldn't trust it to the likes of David—that was for sure. The children had all gone missing near the beach, ruling out the Blind Witch, and many of them were orphans, ruling out Rumplestiltskin. The Blind Witch tended to lure strays from the woods, and Rumplestiltskin was more interested in children with living parents—all the better to torture them and all. She racked her brains trying to think of another villain in Storybrooke who had an interest in children.

She still hadn't thought of one when she heard a knock at her office door. She started to shout at her secretary for not notifying her of a visitor when she looked up at the clock. She saw that it was after 5 pm when the young woman normally went home. After all, some people in Storybrooke still had their families and loved ones to go home to, she supposed. Not like her. Her own son would rather stay with her worst enemy than with her. Her lips trembled, but she didn't cry; she was the Evil Queen. She daren't show weakness to anyone.

The knocking grew more insistent. She probably should respond to it. Regina declared in her most regal tone of voice, "If you wish to speak with the Mayor, you must make an appointment."

"Is that how you talk to all the girls?" A long-haired woman who was decidedly not Emma appeared in the doorway, grinning at her and raking her eyes slowly over the mayor's body.

Regina couldn't help but stare and wonder what Emma would look like in those black leather pants and revealing black top. She knew Emma had some nice assets; the occasional white tank top and tight jeans displayed them nicely, but there was just something pleasing to the eye about the color black. The one time she had seen Emma in something black and low cut (when Henry was stuck in the mine), her view had been obscured by that bloody red leather jacket.

"You know, I've rendered a lot of women speechless," The stranger commented cheekily, leaning against the door frame.

Regina looked through the brunette as she responded, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm not interested in buying anything."

"Good, because I'm not interested in selling anything," The newcomer quipped, exhibiting a sharp wit similar to Regina's own. She extended her hand, "I'm Bo."

Years of masking her emotions at court enabled Regina to take the offered hand, "Mayor Mills, but please, call me Regina. Welcome to Storybrooke."

Bo let the sexual energy from the touch wash over her, "Your reputation doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

Regina stared at their hands. Did their hands just glow? Had this newcomer put some sort of magic spell on her? How did someone from outside Storybrooke have magic? She tried to eye the woman with suspicion, but found a smile forming on her face with just a tinge of lust behind it. She was lusting after a woman who wasn't Emma. Something definitely felt amiss, but she welcomed the diversion. She asked, "Who are you, really? And what, pray tell, have you heard about me?"

"Besides your stunning good looks? Only that you know everything there is to know about this town. As for who I really am, I'm a private investigator. So what do you say Madame Mayor, is there anything you want me to investigate…privately," Bo let her eyes wander suggestively over the mayor's body.

"I, um, can't right now. My son will be dropping by any moment. I was going to take him to dinner," Regina stammered. She wasn't quite sure why she was lying. At one time, she'd have seduced a random stranger without a second thought—before Emma Swan had immersed herself in her life and before she had promised their son that she would find a way to get her back.

"You have a son? Is that a picture of him?" Bo's conscience slipped through her seductive façade as she pointed to a picture on Regina's desk. She couldn't help but notice there was a blonde-haired woman standing next to him in the picture and wondered exactly what that meant.

"Yes. His name is Henry," Regina offered, glad to have any excuse to talk about him.

Bo asked quietly, "And the woman next to him?"

"That's his birth mother. She had to leave for a while, but she'll be back," Regina said with more confidence than she felt.

"You and I seem to have more in common than I thought," Bo commented.

Regina looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I don't have a kid, not yet anyway…but there was a hot blonde woman in my life. She had to leave too," Bo said sadly. Feeling a kinship with the woman she was supposed to seduce for information was probably not helpful for her case, but she could sense the other woman's pain.

"What happened to her?"

"Her girlfriend woke up from a coma," Bo answered matter-of-factly.

Regina read between the lines, "You're trying to forget about her."

"I don't think that's possible. I wouldn't mind a distraction though. How about you?" Bo inquired.

Regina decided to be truthful, "This is going to sound crazy. She was trying to protect me. She went somewhere far away, and I don't know if I can get her back."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all my readers for being so patient. I'm going to continue alternating between this story and Saving the Savior depending on how cooperative my muse is. Plus I have one or two one shots I'm working on-is it summer yet? For any of my readers who are not familiar with Lost Girl, the Selkies were the female Fae that Kenzi was considering (briefly) switching teams for. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Do you want to get her back?" Bo asked gently. She was having a hard time picturing the broken woman in front of her as the root of all evil that the townsfolk would have her believe.

Regina shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again before responding, "Yes, I…my son is very attached to her, and he blames me for her leaving."

"I'm so sorry. Look, we'll get her back. I promise, and I never break my promises," Bo offered. At least one of them deserved to be with the woman of her dreams. She'd solved crazier cases.

Tears threatened to bubble from Regina's eyes. She wanted more than anything to believe in this stranger, but she was too old to believe in fairy godmothers. Still, she saw the honest determination in the woman's eyes, a look she'd only ever seen directed at her from Emma. She knew that whatever happened, this stranger would do her absolute best to bring Emma home to their dysfunctional family, and in that moment, that was enough. She did something she almost never did; she spoke directly from her heart, "I could totally kiss you right now."

"What's stopping you?" Bo looked into her eyes, not even realizing that she'd placed her hand on Regina's shoulder to offer comfort. Her chi flowed to the other woman of its own accord, having been stifled for too long. She was hungry, starving in fact, and she was so tempted to break her moral code about feeding on human chi. The fact that Regina was now looking at her with hero worship in her eyes only enticed her further.

Regina tried to stop herself. The woman in front of her was most definitely not Emma, but the pull of attraction she felt was overwhelming nonetheless. She'd never struggled with monogamy before, even when she hadn't loved the individual she was with, but then she and Emma weren't together, not technically, and Emma was off in another realm doing god knows what. Was Emma even thinking of her or was she bedding the nearest warm body in one of her infamous one night stands? That thought, that doubt was all she needed to justify touching deliciously moist, tender lips with her own, and once she started she didn't want to stop. For once in her life, kissing wasn't about control; it wasn't about dueling for dominance. It was about comfort and warmth and the shots of electricity running through her body. It was about healing. Soft lips contrasted with the slightly rough texture of the tongue that had just entered her mouth; her senses were on fire. In that moment, she knew that forces beyond mere lust were at work. She forced herself to pull away, desperately missing the contact, but needing an answer to the questions forming in her mind, "Magic….you have magic."

"Um, not exactly," Bo sighed, faced once again with the conundrum of whether to come out as Fae. "It's sort of complicated."

Regina's mind raced as she realized what she thought should have been obvious to her from the beginning, "No, you do. It's ok—this is great news! We can combine your magic with mine, and then we really will be able to get Emma back."

"See, there you go. A little optimism goes a long way," Bo smiled, biting back the tinge of jealousy that she couldn't really explain. She loved Lauren; this was only a distraction…right? Her thoughts were interrupted by a tell-tale ringtone.

Regina inquired, "Are you going to answer that?"

"Oh, yeah. It's probably nothing. I'll be right back. Don't start plotting without me," Bo warned with a grin, putting the phone to her ear and walking into the hallway. "Kenzi, this better be important."

"Well, now I'm insulted. Here I am, checking in on my bestie and how she's doing on the case, and this is the thanks I get," Kenzi bantered into the phone as she took another sip of her drink. "The Dal is really boring without you, you know."

"Tell Trick to make sure you don't go overboard with those drinks. We can't exactly afford a huge tab," Bo asked with the real reason for her request understood between them. Kenzi was a bit of a wild drunk, and Bo didn't want to worry about what trouble the young girl could get in while she was out of town.

"Speaking of moolah, any luck getting the mayor to let you search for those missing kids?" Kenzi pestered good-naturedly.

"I was just getting to that when you called," Bo answered, bending the truth slightly. She'd honestly forgotten about the kids the moment she'd kissed the mayor.

"Oh, really? Tell the truth, is the mayor really as hot as she is in her picture? Because I would tap that and I don't even go for chicks," Kenzi joked into the phone while motioning to Trick for another drink.

"Kenzi," Bo cautioned. She knew that Kenzi didn't swing that way and so wasn't a real threat, but she had to tamper down some possessiveness just the same.

"Oh my god, she is, isn't she? You like her! There's my Bo-Bo, getting herself back on the wagon," Kenzi clinked her glass with Hale's goblet in a toast. "I'm putting you on speaker."

"Kenzi, wait!" Bo tried to stop her, even though she knew reasoning with a drunk woman was pointless. She could hear Trick's voice in the background, and she thought she could hear Hale's as well. "Hale, is that you?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on her," Hale replied casually. "Do you have any leads?"

"Nothing I can talk about at the moment. Who's all there?" Bo asked.

"Just me, Kenzi, and a few Selkies who dropped in. Oh, yeah, and Trick of course," Hale replied. "Who were you expecting?"

"No one…just…I'll call you guys later, ok?" Bo hung up quickly. She was not going to think about why Lauren wasn't out at the Dal or who she was with instead. Not when there was an incredibly attractive woman in the other room who required her help—and missing children who needed to be found.

An impatient Regina called out to her when she saw the phone no longer next to other woman's ear, "Was everything alright?"

"Nothing that a little time won't fix. Now where were we?" Bo turned to face her with a smile. "I can't wait to hear all the ideas you've been dreaming up."


End file.
